legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Dragoon Wiki:Page Builds:Main Characters
Main Character pages reffer to pages about party members.These pages have specific builds and information different from other characters. Quote All character's pages should start with a quote by the character or another character that exemplefies the persons personality or morals. To add a quote in source mode add the text Add the corresponding information after the equal sign. Make sure to preview it before publishing it.The Quote should look somthing like this: Theme If applicable to a character, add the sound template only if they have a sepreate theme for them. This means themes of the town they are from should not be added. Character This is the openning statments about the character and true start of the article. This should reveal things similar to: # Where they were met # Previous history # Role in story # NONE OF THESE SHOULD REVEAL MAJOR PLOT POINTS!! Personality Personality should explain the characters personality and some peices of evidence Abillities and Attributes This should explain the characters advatages and weaknesses and pros and cons Additions Additions are listed individulally and with full stats on their repective character pages. Additions are placed in the Addition Template. To add the Addition template in source mode, type Add (in order) *Name of addition *Level addition is unlocked *Number of strikes the character takes (not the number of button presses) *Damage percent done per level *SP gained per level *Sound file, sound of complete addition As always preview before you publish. The final result should look like this: Dragoon Aquiring the Spirit Dragoon should start with in what order the spirit is recieved and when the character recieves the spirit. It should start with a small out of back story to what is going on then go into detail of the sequence in which they recieve it. EX: The Jade Dragoon spirit is the third spirit received. Lavitz gets the spirit after the battle with Feyrbrand and Greham . As Greham lays dying he explains that his admiration for Servi turned it a feeling of fear at realizing one's limitations. The only way to over come that fear was with the help of the Dragoon Spirit. Greham tells Lavitz to live strong and vanishes in a brilliant green light. The same green light shines on the floor and reveals itself to Lavitz to make him the next Jade Dragoon. Attacks Under Attacks should be the main puropse and uses of the Dragoons abilities along with a table lising the dragoons magic attacks. There is no template so the table can be take for the source of another page or here. Story The story of the individual character. Any instances while this character is not involved or not in the party should not be talked about. EX: When Rose and Meru leave the party the time at the library should not be talked about unless making small mention. Chapter The first chapter the character appears should be shown as: Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow and any subsequent chapters shown only as the name (i.e.; no number).: Fate and Soul Prologue Any events that happen to the character before the main story should be placed under Prologue, above the first chapter as such Prologue Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Sub-Chapters The sub-chapter names should have the same name as the sub-chapters on their respective Story of (....) pages LINKS: *Story of The Serdian War *Story of Platinum Shadow *Story of Fate and Soul *Story of Moon and Fate These sub chapter should be smaller than the Chapter name and read as: The Return Home Gallery Trivia